wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality.com Featured Word
Wikiality.com Featured Words are pages that have been declared worthy of front page status, but may be a little too short for Featured Article status. Also, pages that are extremely topical may fit into this category as well. Featured Word authors receive a Featured Word award to display proudly on their userpage. Featured Word's are chosen by the Admins. Click here to nominate a page to become a Wikiality.com Featured Word. The following articles have been Featured Words, congratulations to their authors: # 02/24/07: American'ts - Winky # 02/27/07: MIL-TFBP-41C - Alethic Logic # 03/02/07: Iraqknowphobia - OHeL # 03/05/07: The DeGeneres Paradox - Thisniss & WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 03/15/07: Hand of God - Alethic Logic # 03/21/07: Factoid - Bi # 03/23/07: Fox Journalist - El Payo # 03/27/07: Obamamamamia! - OHeL # 04/03/07: Things That Do Not Exist - User:The Many Users Who Edited Such-And-Such Article # 04/06/07: Gandalf - thisniss & El Payo # 04/13/07: Exfoliation - User:Esteban Colberto # 04/16/07: Flat Daddies - User:Weston Esterhazy # 04/28/07: Decider - User:Careax # 05/02/07: Stephenological Colbertism - User:Mariposa # 05/09/07: Mystical Body of Christ - Sea rob # 05/13/07: Mother - User:The Many Users Who Edited Such-And-Such Article # 05/25/07: Internets-Americans # 06/05/07: Wilford Brimley # 06/11/07: Fatwa - Sea Rob # 06/14/07: Flag Day - Toadaron # 06/17/07: Father - thisniss # 06/20/07: Juneteenth - Fosterbunny # 06/28/07: Monster Truck Rally - Careax # 07/17/07: Eleanor Holmes Norton - User:The Many Users Who Edited Such-And-Such Article # 07/31/07: Harvey Birdman - Esteban Colberto # 08/06/07: Knut - The Lake Effect # 08/10/07: MC Rove - Careax # 08/15/07: Walter Reed Medical Center - Slanderson & WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 08/20/07: iPhone - El Payo # 08/25/07: Air Colbert - The Lake Effect # 09/07/07: Scotland - Kudzu # 09/13/07: Wal-Mart - WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 09/22/07: Health Care - Toadaron # 10/08/07: Pizzly - Lue3378 # 10/18/07: New Parents - WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 11/04/07: Blink - WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 11/17/07: Shakespeare - Uglylefthand # 12/09/07: Somewhere - WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 01/06/08: Halliburton - WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 01/13/08: Romnification - Careax # 01/21/08: Looney Toons - Callisto # 02/23/08: Sourciness - Thegulliver # 07/25/08: Caribou - GeorgeM # 08/16/08: Sharia Law - Kroy Wen # 09/17/08: The Blackberry - WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 10/03/08: Palindrone - Emdawal # 10/26/08: Going Rogue - OHeL & Bluejacket08 # 02/17/09 Pre-emptive Inaction - User:Bi # 03/06/09 Obama Bear Market - User:Atenea del Sol # 03/10/09 Profmcdocism - User:Prof. McDoc # 03/22/09 Quarter Ponzi With Cheese - User:Atenea del Sol # 04/03/09 Anal Poisoning - User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 04/10/09 Tea Bag (word of the day) -- User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 04/13/09 Agents Provocateur (word of the day) -- User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 04/16/09 Flying Imams (word of the day) -- User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 04/19/09 Armagaydon (word of the day) -- User:Kroy Wen # 04/23/09 Nixo-facto (word of the day) -- User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 05/08/09 Dijon Mustard (word of the day) -- User:Mutopis # 05/13/09 Honorabilityness (word of the day) -- User:Dann135 # 06/02/09 Eco-Friendly (word of the day) - User:Atenea del Sol # 06/09/09 Hatriotism (word of the day) - User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 07/02/09 PonziPro Pocket Fisherman (word of the day) - User:Atenea del Sol # 07/15/09 'splain (word of the day) - User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer # 08/05/09 Turfer (word of the day) - User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer